Ashville: The mystery
by BloodysociopathKat
Summary: Meet Andy a boy who is visting his grand pa because his mom is going to help his father with work. and also has a hat that said's in blue letters RANDY he does not know this person "Randy".Read and find out who this person Randy is! this is not Misc/Anime
1. Chapter 1: Intro

"Mom! why do i have to go to my grandpa's house?"Said Andy Thomas has he put his hand in his cruly brown hair under his red base ball cap that says in blue letters "RANDY" and he does not know who is Randy, maybe a Ship's name? (A/n: Andy a skinny kid. every one calls him a Tree and he hates that name! )

"Because i have to go help your father in new york. i can not leave you alone at home, your still a baby!' said Randy's Mom. "But mom, i am 12 i can handle it!" Andy argued Back at his mom. "Andy can you at least listen to your ipod." said Mom calmly. Andy put on his red cup With the Blue letters"Randy" Down on the seat next to Him And silently put his head phones on his ear's and began to listen Never miss a beat by Kaiser Chiefs Then he got out his pack of hubba bubba water melom flavor Gum, pick one unwarped it, put in his mouth and chewed.

_**9 hours later-  
**_

"Finally!"said Andy's mom as she Drove Red Chevrolet up to her Dad's drive got out of her car and opened Andy's door (A/N: Back seat, to your right!) And yes he's asleep. "Andy! Andy! wake up! we are here!"Said his mother shaking him awake by the shoulder. His mom got up and when to the front door of the house to greet her Dad. Slowy Andy's eye lid's open to relieved two Blue eyes. he stretched His legs, arms, feet and the rest of his body, pick up his base ball cup and put it on. And he got up and when to the trunk and got his suitcase, shoes, Game boy, ipod, Ps2 and Books. (just incase he gets tried.) And pillows and a teddy bear name "super teddy" with a red cape on it's back. he had his arm's full and ran up to meet his "Grand pa". he hoped on six steps to the House. it was like in a fanstasy moive! So he walk up to the door and turn the handle.

"ooh and who is this?" said a old voice as say a old guy with a cane and he got glasses and he was friendly."this? oh this is my son Andy." said his mom hugging him Tightly. and turn him around Kissed him on the forehead and said "good bye my baby". and when out and he waved good bye to his mom.

_**Love it? push the review button tell me what you think. R&R nicely? **_

_***cough* *cough* i will upload some l-a-t-e-r! ~ 3**_ _**Peace out! homey! *giggles* *Cough* and yess! i am sick! *COUGH!***_

_**I OWN NOTHING AT ALLL!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Who is HIM?

As Andy's mom drove away. Andy saw her lips move she was saying" good bye my son... be a good boy intill mom cames back okay?". and drove away on to a black smooth road and drive off. (A/N: Andy's grand pa is in the woods and rocks is the road.)

the sky was dark and rain and thunder came down with a Boom! and Kaboom! As Andy's mom left Grand pa lead Andy to the living room to relax. Grand pa was in the kitchen to whip up a coffee for him and a chocolate coco for Andy. As he enter the room he Handed over the coco. and sat down on a blue chair next to Andy. Andy Drank the coco and as he did he had a chocolate mustasch and he licked his lips "yum" with a grin. **Thunder clash again! KABOOMM!**

"ohohohoh!" said grand pa. Andy said " what's so funny?". "Ohohoh! oh nothing you kind of remind me of some one i knew long ago." said grand pa look into his cup of coffee."who?" Asked Andy."a kid who could work hard and you know what he was a poor young man but had magical power's and he was the cleaner and the chef." said Grand pa. Andy's eye's growed Wide "magical powers?" said Andy with curious. "a yes magical powers summon's powerful but good creatures from a magic world different from are's." Said grand pa (a/n: and when he means powers the worker can also use healing powers!) "oh really?" Said Andy.

**KABOOOOMMM! Thunder clash again!**

"oh yes he took care of the knights Chocobos (note: the chocobo's are big in this story every) morning they was green ones, black ones, yellow, blue, red,brown And others and he brush them clean up after they and feed them. and he was a excellence cook he made curry, pizza any thing you can think of."Said grand pa (A/n: The knight's does** not ride horses in my story**!) Andy Asked"was there prince or princess?". "hmmm...there was 3 prince's and one princess the princess a small and shy and frendliy, loves to make friends and she was the guardian of light, the guardian was a dragon with white horns, white scales, sharp claws and a white long tail and she had invisible white wings that glowed in the moon light and her name is (human name) Emyra! (note: Emyra Has her Light brown hair Pass her waist And green eyes.) the youngest son Prince Syaoran The guardian of Ice Dragon Blue horns, Sharp claws, blue head,blue wings, and icy cold blues Eyes. (Note: Syaoran has Orange hair spike, and Brown eyes) And the middle son, prince Jake the Guardian of fire Dragon Red horns, red scales, red wings and really sharp Claws! And finally the elden's Son prince Gregor And he is guardian of electric dragon A golden dragon! Nice sharp horns and beautiful Gloden wings, body and tail (Note: Gregor has yellow eyes and blue hair.). And the worker work hard to protect the prince's and princess." Said Grand pa then he looked at the clock _**12:30**_ "oh ok youngster is about time you got to bed!".

_**KABOOOMMMMM!**_

As Andy Wobble to his room he stop at the door way and turn around and said" Grand pa what was the workers name?" And grand pa Said" Maybe later Andy you need to get some rest!" and andy said "thanks for the intro". "To what?" said grand pa "The story, i love magic!" said Andy and closed the door behind him and Andy throw himself on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The Storm Seem to clam down and then grand pa pick up the phone and said"oh god!.. oh god!" and a lady answered the phone"hello A.V phone lines, how may i help you?" And Grand pa Answer back" Sir tower 34442". the lady said"Zack? hold on i let you on." ...*beep* beep* "Hello?"said a man's voice . grand pa answered"Hey style's! it's good to hear you!". "Zack?"The man voice sounded happy. Grand pa answered" Style's please do not do it!". "what" asked Style's. Grand pa Answered" please do not bring back HIM Please!" style's Said" listen Zack, We Need your Grand son for this! he is apart of HIM!, Look i will give you 3 days for your grand son sake okay?" and hanged up. The phone drop form grand pa's hand and he said "what am i gonna tell his father?"

_**Will that worked please r&r nicely will you guys please? I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!**_


	3. Chapter 3: the Cleaning

_**3~kat here again with ASH VILLE Again lets get this show on the road!**_

_**The next morning...**_

**A**ndy Got up from the bed and started to open his door He stopped and looked around because he had a feeling like some one is watching him and saw nothing "i must Be acting crazy!" he though to him self he went to the kitchen got himself a blow and got some creal and a spoon and do not forget the milk and hopped on the couch to watch Scooby doo, tom and Jerry, ETC. and he was done eating he felt like clean, "werid" he though "i never ever clean!".

He Got up from the couch and put his dishes into the sink and got out the cleaning supplies but stopped he saw a white banna, and a pure white apron with nothing on it, just white.

So he when into his room with the white apron and a bandana

_**FEW MIN'S LATER...**_

Andy was out of his room he was wearing white Apron and bandana on! and he had a white under shirt under the Apron and grey shorts. He had a buket for the cleaning supplies room and started to clean it out with water, and then he filled up the bucket with warm water and put soap, and a brush (for the floor). He got on his knees and begin pushing the brush he ran up the floor, down the floor, up then down and so on. (the music is called SONIC X THEME SONG) *A/n: ARGHHH!*

_**Go-go-go-go-go-go-go-go  
Gotta go Fast  
Gotta go Fast  
Gotta go Faster Faster Faster faster faster!**_

(Andy) "Man i never felted this hyper in my LIFE!" said Andy as he cleaned the kitchen, dishes, counter tops,cabins. and even sliver ware!

_**Moving at the speed of sound  
Quickest hedgehog around  
Got ourselves a situation  
Stuck in a new location  
Without any explanation  
No time for relaxation!**_

*Andy's cleaning the bathrooms,living rooms, bedrooms, and he even got the front and back yard!*

_**Don't- Don't- Don't- Don't- Don't  
Don't blink  
I don't think  
Just Go go go go G-g-g-g-go go!  
Go-Go-Go-Go- Go-Go-Go-Go  
(Instrumental)  
Sonic, he's on the run  
Sonic, he's number one  
Sonic, he's coming next  
so watch out for Sonic X!**_

*Andy's cleaning the windows and TV screens,Computer screen.*

_**Gotta go fast (Sonic) Gotta Go Fast (Sonic), gotta go faster  
faster faster fasterfasterfaster  
Go go go go go go go go go!  
Sooooniiiiic X!  
Gotta go faster  
Gotta go faster  
Gotta go faster faster faster faster Sonic X!**_

"aah...i feel Tried!" said Andy he hopped on the couch, "OH WAIT!" said Anady, "i forgot to clean the attic!" Andy Added He bounced off the couch and he walk in the the middle of the hall theirs a rope hanging form the ceiling so he pulled CRaEK! Went the stairs. he climbed the old stairs with the cleaning supplies.

When he got to the top he found old stuff.. old clothes, radio,a grand father clock, a mirror, a boring looking book that has in golden letters "ASH VILLE", 3 butcher knifes. "wait a sec, rewind!" he said And he was looking at the butcher knifes, He pick them up he put the handle of one of the knife in his mouth and the others were in his hands he was bending his knees he was in a attack pose. he looked at the mirror he was having fun!...

in till the His Reflection stepped out of the mirror he dropped the knifes to the ground the reflection was different his Reflection had Purple eyes instead of blue, he did not have curly hair instead it was Spikey but his clothes was the same as Andy's. the reflect picked up a book and walk over to Andy. Andy's feet could not move! he was looked up and saw the Reflection smiled and hand out the book to Andy to take it for some odd reason his hand reach out against his will. and the Reflection hand over the book and walk through Andy. Andy Blacked out and dropped the book the book magically turn open to page one and felt like some one put him over their shoulder and was caring him.

_**Bye guys R&R nicly plz? **_

_**~Katcrazy111 OUT!**_


	4. Chapter 4  : AUTHOR NOTE

You (in a angry voice): "KKKAAAAAATTTT! Wat the hell! u did not upload a ch For POKEMON, WIZARD101, KINGDOMHEARTS and ASHVILLE, yet and it's been wat 61 months! and did not upload! what the hell is WRONGE WITH YOU!

Me (katcrazy111): ()*sweat drop* Guys clam down! i will upload the ch's to those story's soon!

You: HOW SOON!

Me: on winter break, because- *cutoff*

You: WINTERBREAK! WHY!

Me: Because of school,homework study and i have band and i have a constert on dec 21. so yeah.

You:*shakes katcrazy* WWWWAAAHHHHH! Kat u leave to much Cliffs!

Me: Stop shakeing me! and btw! u tried of waiting for me to upload chs? LUCKY DAY FOR ALL OF U! i have a side story for all of u!

You: REALLLYYY!

Me: yep!

you: wat anime is it called?

ME: naruto! and the story is called: "The Moon Begin's" (stay tuned for that story!)

Me: g2g bed! GOOD NIGHT!

YOU: Wait final Qestuion!

Me: yes go on *your nickname*.

you: When does your side story come out?

Me: 2013.

You: (mouth dropped open)

Me: no no no no. i mean later in dec i will put it up.

you: okay i will check up one you later! bye Katcrazy! Thanks for the info! *get's up and waves back at kat while walking*

Me: your welcome! Good night (your user name)! And watch out for that-!

*you hit a wall*

Me:wall!

You: i am okay! good night katcrazy !

Me: btw before u leave, Leave a review and R&R!

You: okay! Bye!

***(your username) has logged off* **

_**Please Leave a R&R on this story! okay? Good NIGHT! PEACE OUT!**_


	5. Chapter 5 :  voice? lady? What?

_**Kat here again sorry! i forgot to update all of my storys! in till i got a review! thanks guys!**_

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

**Grandpa's POV**

As i walk through the door i yelled" Andy i am home! i got some candy for aunt Ree!" But... no anwer.. i walked in the Kichten and saw it's All clean!... "oh no!" i said and i search everywhere... i was going to the police intill i heared a Woman's voiceing... (A/n: the song is called the voice Go and listen to it!)

_**I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name**_

"Listen, my child," you say to me  
"I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call, and I'll set you free

"Oh no! i know that song! but...no...Not this again! i got to find Andy! now!" I said. i was about to walk in Andy's Room Till i stopped...The stair case to the attic was open! and as i was going up the stair's the sing was getting lounder.

_**I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain**_

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice, I am the voice  
I am the voice, I am the voice

And as i was on the last step i saw a Woman with Brown short hair and brown eyes on a chest, a famliy chest. and as i looked behind her i saw Andy knock out cold and he was wearing a white bannad with a apron.

the woman stopped sing and looked at me and said with a cold grin " well, well Long time no see Zack!"

**Andy's POV**

'Huh? I can not MOVE!' i though i saw grandpa and a lady... grandpa was yelling at her... and the lady was grin so evily i can not stop stareing at her!...

"_! Let Andy Go now! " said grandpa, And the lady said " why would i do that? your grand son was not crontol by me, he came up all by himself!"

_**"A...n...d..y! the first gate has broken Andy please come Here..."**__Said a voice in my head._

_'Huh? Frist gate? Who are You?' i though._

**"Hahahahahaha!" **said the voice

"what are y-" i could not finish the word. the room around me glowed white and the book sucked me in...

_**AUTHOR NOTE..**_

_**Will hi guy's so how was your christmas? i am sorry! about this people can u Remind me to go on because i Forget? thanks!**_

_**So i got to go bye! **_

**The Song: ****The voice By Lisa Kelly. **


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting (AN: NOT DEAD)

**Hi Guys I AM SOOO SORRRYYYY! You guys have to wait like 2 Years or 3 I AM REALLY sorry..! Please keep Reading….Ok? Here is the story:**

"_Randy…..Can you hear me? "__  
_

"Randy!" Said a Six year old girl From above, "R-Randy? What's wrong?" Said an 11 year old girls voice right beside him, The 15 year old boy Filched and Blinked several times, "Umm? What was that Lily, Adrienne? What did you guys say?"

The 11 year old girl, Adrienne Pouted and said" Geez Your Numbskull! I said Do you Have 's English notes, you know! About How the Animal People Worked together with us, Humans!"

"Ooohhh, I Think I have it…Somewhere." Answered Randy, Adrienne Sighed and Face palm then said

"You are _really _a Bonehead!"

"Bone-Head! Bone-Head!" chanted Lily as She sat on Randy's shoulder's.

Grinning from ear to ear Randy Laughed "Oh dear, You gave Lily a New Nickname For me, Ad."

Adrienne Blushed and She looked away then she saw A Thing running towards them she turned back to randy and Lily.

"Randy who or what is this?" She whispered as she pointed to the thing again which was Now in front of them, She Jumped Back and let out a scream as The Thing Bowed its head while it Spoke "do not be afraid, I am called Saheli"

Saheil was a Slim, Black cat with it's paws in purple flames, Taller than a Human, it's tail was long and Black as midnight, it eyes were ocean blue, its ears long and reaches to its back, like hair.

"Kitty!" Said Lily as she giggled.

Saheil glared at lily and continued "I have a letter For Randy Owens."

"O-o-oh right here!" Randy Said As he Let his little Sister: Lily, down to the ground and then he walked over To Saheil Who, Now has a letter in it's mouth, He took it from Saheil's mouth and with a bow of its head, the huge cat jumped into the bushes.

'What was that about?' he thought as He looked at the letter and saw it had a golden seal on it, from the royal messager of royal family that lives in the castle of this little town.

"Hey, its getting dark, i guess i will see you both tomorrow in class! and randy! don't be late! Bye!"

"Hey! " Randy shouted

"cant hear youu!~"

Adrienne ran down the path, laughing.

Randy sighed and said to Lily "come on, i heard Grandfather is making some curry tonight!"

Lily Giggled and sings "Curryyyy, curry is good for my tummyyy!~"

Randy and Lily walked a couple of feet, it seems like hours and it got a little darker, Lily clung to Randy.

"come on, Lily, you shouldn't be scared, there's nothing in the dark that can hurt you!"

Lily shudders. "b-but..."

"come on your a good girl, no monster will harm you."

Seeing his talk of comfort did little to change the fear in his Sister, so he just sighs and keeps walking, the silent when off for and hour or two then suddenly: a woman scream, disturbs the silent or the path.

Lily Jumps a little, Randy picks up and carries Lily to the noise.

when they came into view they saw: 2 rat thugs were harassing a female who hid her face behind a hat, "Come on girly Let us Show you around town" said the first rat thug as he put a hand on her shoulder

"yeah, let us show you a thing or two!" said The second Rat thug laughed and put his hand On Her face cheek and The female Slapped their Hands away "No..Uh No thank you. Please, How about another time?" She Said quietly as she Backed away holding something to her chest, it looked like a book, she tighten her grip around it. "Hey why are you so scared?" Said the first one getting close to her.

Randy put Lily Down, on the ground, carefully.

"H-Hey! Pick on someone you're on size!" Randy yelled at the rat thugs who stopped what they were doing and looked at him "Oh Yeah? Or Else? You're gonna cry?" Said the Second rat thug and pretended to cry, they were taunting him.

He Reached into his back pocket to pull out his knifes but something stopped him "What on earth do you think you're Doing to her?!" Yelled a Rough old Voice, they all turned to see- "Grandmaster Zack one of the Holy KNIGHTS!" Said the rat thugs in unison and terror "Yeah and he will Make Some Nice fur coats OUT of You!" Said Zack as he Drew his Sword _'__Scottish claymore'_ and pointed at the Rat thugs, the rat thugs retreated in terror and when Down the dirt path towards town "And GOOD riddance!" Said Randy as He laughed, he walk to the bush were his Sister lily was and told her to come out now.

"I see Your doing well _Princess Emyra_" Said Grandmaster Zack, The Young Lady Filched.

Randy and Lily stopped and Looked back to see her, "h-how did you-?" She strutted

"That's an easy one I trained your older Brother when he was 8 every time for practice He Brought You but That was 8 years ago, Now Look at you! Beautiful as your Mother!" He laughed and then grinned.

"How about you come inside, " asked Randy He tried to be Polite as possible, Lily Bowed beside him to Emyra.

"Sure that would be good" She grinned

* * *

Lily was fast asleep and Randy was Chopping Vegetables for The Curry, He was Making For His Grandpa, Zack and The Princess Emyra.

He Looked at her, His grandpa was Right she Was Beautiful, Her Hair Was Light Brown and Her Eyes are green, like the Sea of clovers she was Thin, and pale too, Randy Can look at her for hours, then Emyra turn around to face him he Looked back to his Vegetables He was chopping and He continued to chop them His face was growing Pink.

"So Emyra are you gonna Tell Me why are you out here? Your Kingdom must be worried about you." Asked Zack as He Drank his coffee then he sat his cup down on the table, Emyra turn back around to face Zack and she spoke "I keep having this Dream every night, Night after night, one night it's the same dream but…"

She Blinked Back tears She quietly sobbed, "Now now, Emyra." Zack said as he patted her back.

"Now, Why Did you Leave?"

"I-it's m-my uncle He's Not Himself A-a-anymore, He Used to be Kind and Nice To everyone but a-after D-daddy Pasted a-away." She sobbed.

Zack Tried to calm Her But it was not enough, at last, Randy haled a bowl of Curry in front of her She took it and ate it silently, he looked up to see Zack grinning at him.

It was 12:00 when Emyra Decided to leave and Back to her kingdom, She Hugged Zack and Then she Hugged Randy and she whispered into his ear "We need a Cook Like you in the Kingdom, your good and Thanks for the Curry I Never had that in years!" Randy was blushing When he Hugged her back.

He wish this Could last forever But She pulled away from him and Begun her walk, she turned back and she waved then Smiled said" Good night Zack, Good night Randy I hope I Can see you tomorrow!"

Randy was Blushing five times red as he waved back when she was out of sight Zack nudged Randy with his Elbow "What do you think Randy? Is she your type?" Zack said Playfully, "Oh shut up Grandpa" Randy mumbled while he blushed as he walked Back in to their cottage they shared but he felt like he was being watched, he felt like he felt it before, which that was not a Good Sign, he shrugged it off and Continued up the stairs to bed But he stopped and he called down to his grandpa "Zack, Saheil, a Messenger cat (?) gave me a letter but it was addressed to you ok? I will put it on the dining table." He ran back down and Put His grandpa Letter on the table and then he when back upstairs to sleep in peace.

Zack Stare at the letter, then opened it, he took one look at it there was a look of horror on his face and he mouthed "what?" He Grabbed His Sword _Scottish Claymore_ and ran out the door.

* * *

The Shops were closed, No sounds Just silent, The roads who were once Filled with People Is Now Empty, a man in the shadows walked to a fortune teller Machine and it Buzzed to life, "why Hello there Do you want your Fortune told?" Said the machine in an old Lady's voice, The man Nodded, The man heard Shuffling of cards then it stopped The Machine came back on and the lady spoke "You will be Sneaky like a snake, Be Lucky like a clover and you will be silent as the trees" then after that The machine has Gone dead, It goes back to that silent.

"WHO goes there?" Said a guard Keeping watch over this town flashed his fire torch Around the streets But it was empty .

"hehehe…I Must be imagine things" Said the guard relaxing himself, Then a Voice behind him said "You were not, trust me."

Then the Guard turned around To face the voice he let out a whisper "w-who goes t-there?" Then He heard a Noise Right next To His Foot He Waved His Troch over the object that was near his Foot and He Saw a Snake card with a dagger in the middle.

* * *

Zack was standing at the gates of the Kingdom, intill one of the guards opened the gate, The path ways were golden and the Walls were Painted Purple He was at the foot of the stairs when the maid saw him she looked surprised and she spoke "Zack the leader of the holy knights? Right this way."

then Motioned him to follow As they Walked she spoke again "Master Rakesh is waiting for you in the book study" They Finally Stopped at a big door at the end of the hallway and it opened, Books were everywhere on the floor, Desk, lamps, beside the ladders and under them as well as soon Zack steps inside the door Behind Him, Slams shut.

A chair was turned around to face Zack and a Dark, rough, scratchy voice said "Ah, Zack Leader Of the Holy knights, long time no see, Brother."

Zack replied calmly as possible "Hello master Rakesh, good evening, I got the letter and what do you mean about a Meeting?"

"Zack, Zack, it's about the monsters that are in the city now, I seen those Rat thugs Trying To Harm Emyra, My dear Sweet Emyra." Rakesh said as He twirled a piece of gray hair from his pony tail and he turned around to look at the stars and the moon.

"Emyra Said you changed just How come?" Said Zack Worried about rakesh, "well isn't it obviously?" Rakesh said as he turns around and then he yelled "GRAUDS!"

As if on cue 6 guards came in form the door behind Zack and slammed him to the carpet , Rakesh laughed As he walked over Zack, "Now zack calm yourself or you might hurt yourself" Zack looked up at Rakesh, his brother and said "You're NOT my Brother! My Brother would Not Do this to me! WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!?" He got slapped By Rakesh.

"Be silent Fool! Guards Take Him away!" And Zack got dragged out of the book study and down to the dungeon.

* * *

**So How was it? Its 10:59 PM Right now…I Just want to finish This story…Ok? **** But guys I am in High school Right Now and its Kind of Busy….BUT I am NOT GIVING UP ON MY STORYS OK?! Sinces I am on thanksgiving Break I might Write Some more..ok? I love you all…I AM REALLLLYYY Sorry you all Had to wait 3 years for this one. I will catch you all on the flip side! :3**


End file.
